Question: Solve for $x$ : $4x = 2$
Divide both sides by $4$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{4x}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{2}}{4}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{4}x}{\cancel{4}} = \dfrac{1}{2}$ $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$